La chica es mía
by arsazu1985
Summary: Greg y Perla quieren demostrar que Rose sólo puede quedarse con uno de ellos y lo hacen de una manera peculiar


**Hola a todos; aunque no lo parezca, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto.**

 **Quisiera ofrecer una disculpa por mi larga ausencia y desidia, pero estos meses han sido ajetreados pero ideas no me han faltado y creo que es hora de volver a escribir antes de que olvide cómo es escribir un fanfic. Espero que les guste y una vez más disculpen por la larga ausencia.**

 **Fanfic: La chica es mía**

 **Basado en la canción de Michael Jackson con Paul McCartney "The girl is mine".**

 **Nota: Este fanfic está ambientado en los días cuando Greg y Rose recién comenzaban su relación; hace unos días recordé esta canción de Michael Jackson con Paul McCartney y al analizar la letra, noté que sería apropiada para Perla y Greg en los días que se "peleaban" por Rose. En este caso las partes donde canta MJ será Greg y las de Sir Paul será Perla; les recomiendo escuchar la canción.**

La noche no pudo haber sido más que perfecta para Greg Universe; y pensar que estuvo a punto de dejar Ciudad Playa y haber perdido la oportunidad de volver a ver a su adorada Rose; sabe que el haberse quedado significaba que dejaba a un lado su sueño de ser un famoso cantante pero en el fondo sabía que eso no se comparaba con estar cada momento con su chica a quien acababa de acompañar de regreso a su hogar con sus compañeras.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su camioneta para descansar ya que debía trabajar al día siguiente en el autolavado se le podía escuchar cantar ligeramente, cualquiera que lo escuchara podría notar claramente que estaba feliz.

 _(_ _ **Greg**_ _) cada noche ella entra en mis sueños_

 _Desde que la conocí desde el principio_

 _Estoy tan orgulloso de ser el único ser_

 _Especial en su corazón_

 _La chica es mía_

 _La maldita chica es mía_

 _Sé que ella es mía_

 _Porque la maldita chica es mía_

Lo que Greg no sabía aún es que Perla lo estaba siguiendo de forma muy sigilosa; ella aún no podía entender el porqué Rose parecía tener demasiado afecto por él; mucho más del que había demostrado hacia otros humanos a través de tantos años, ¿qué tenía él de diferente? No era fuerte ni alto, le encantaba comer comida extraña y frecuentemente tocaba ese instrumento extraño llamado guitarra y le cantaba a Rose esas tontas canciones de amor.

Ella podría hacer lo mismo si tan sólo Rose se lo pidiera, cuando comenzó a escuchar cantar a Greg creyó que podía competirle de la misma manera así que inesperadamente para Greg, ella sele cruzó en el camino y comenzó a cantar también.

 _(_ _ **Perla**_ _) no comprendo la manera en la que piensas_

 _Diciendo que ella es tuya y no mía_

 _Enviándole rosas y tus estúpidos sueños_

 _Es realmente sólo una pérdida de tiempo_

 _Porque ella es mía_

 _La maldita chica es mía_

 _No pierdas tu tiempo_

 _Porque la maldita chica es mía_

Estas discusiones para Greg ya comenzaban a ser frecuentes, pero preferían tenerlas cuando Rose no los viera; honestamente no odiaba a Perla, pero ya comenzaba a cansarle que ella se interpusiera siempre entre Rose y él; viendo que de nuevo Perla le daría batalla ambos se imaginaron que Rose estaba entre ellos y que cada uno le tomaba un brazo y la acercaba a su lado.

 _(_ _ **Perla**_ _) Te amo más que él_

 _(Te llevaré a donde sea)_

 _(_ _ **Greg**_ _) pero yo te amo infinitamente_

 _(Amor compartiremos)_

 _(_ _ **Greg y Perla**_ _) así que ven y vámonos juntos_

 _Los dos en el pueblo_

 _(_ _ **Greg**_ _) pero no podemos tenerla ambos_

 _Así que es uno o el otro_

 _Y un día descubrirás_

 _Que ella es mi chica por siempre y para siempre_

De vuelta a la realidad, era increíble para Perla ver cómo este humano Greg podía ser tan obstinado, pero si acaso él cree que renunciaría a Rose tan fácilmente se equivocaba; ella era la confidente de la líder de las Gemas de cristal y solamente que su gema fuese destruida así se separarían.

 _(_ _ **Perla**_ _) no te hagas ilusiones para ser decepcionado_

 _Porque realmente pienso que es tiempo_

A Greg le molestaba ver que Perla siempre aprovechaba una ocasión para querer dejarlo en ridículo frente a Rose, pero ya era hora de demostrarle que él era el indicado para Rose.

 _(_ _ **Greg**_ _) sé que ella te dirá que soy el indicado para ella_

 _Porque ella me dijo que yo la cautivo_

 _Porque ella es mía_

 _La maldita chica es mía_

 _No pierdas tu tiempo_

 _Porque la maldita chica es mía_

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y siguieron con su "discusión"

 _(_ _ **Greg y Perla**_ _) ella es mía, ella es mía_

 _No, no, no, ella es mía_

 _Ella es mía, ella es mía_

 _Ella es mía, ella es mía_

 _(_ _ **Perla**_ _) la chica es mía, (si) ella es mía_

 _La chica es mía, (si) ella es mía_

 _(_ _ **Greg**_ _) no pierdas tu tiempo_

 _Porque la maldita chica es mía_

 _La chica es mía, la chica es mía_

Qué pena por Perla que no podía lidiar con Greg de la misma manera en cómo lo hacía con las gemas del planeta hogar; porque de ser así Greg habría "desaparecido misteriosamente" hace tiempo así que sólo se limitó a decirle a su rival…

 _(_ _ **Perla**_ _) Greg, no nos vamos a pelear por esto, ¿está bien?_

 _(_ _ **Greg**_ _) Perla, creo que ya te lo dije, soy un amante no un luchador_

Perla al escuchar esto sólo se limitó a voltear los ojos y menear ligeramente la cabeza

 _(_ _ **Perla**_ _) ya lo he escuchado antes, Greg,_

 _Pero ella me dijo que soy su amante para siempre,_

 _Tú lo sabes ¿no lo recuerdas?_

 _(_ _ **Greg**_ _) bueno, después de amarme, me dijo que no podría amar a otro_

 _(_ _ **Perla**_ _) ¿ella te dijo eso?_

 _(_ _ **Greg**_ _) si, ella me dijo eso, así que sigue soñando_

 _(_ _ **Perla**_ _) no te lo creo_

Ya que ninguno parecía dar su brazo a torcer, la discusión entre ellos siguió.

 _(_ _ **Greg y Perla**_ _) la chica es mía_

 _(Mía, mía, mía)_

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo por el momento; espero que les haya gustado. Planeo volver a escribir este fic pero en inglés ya que la canción originalmente está en ese idioma.**

 **Como siempre, si gustan dejar un comentario son más que bienvenidos; buen día a todos.**


End file.
